A deal with the devil
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: Haruka makes a deal with the devil, and Kantaro...pays for it the HARD way...RATED M FOR REASONS, NO FLAMES, FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1 :If only if only

"Yoo-hoo!! Haruka! I need to ask a TINY FAVOUR from you!" A young lady exclaims in a flourish. After a few minutes of impatience, she notices that no attention is directed towards her. She crosses her arms and pouts at the brooding figure in the corner. Haruka shifts his eyes to the latest distraction.

"What do you want?"

Yoko sighs. "Where were you last night? Kantar-... I mean …we were all worried about you."

A long silence stretches through the dim-lit room.

"Never mind, it's just that Kantaro's sick and I've got some errands to do... Can you please take care of him? … saves me from hiring an expensive pet-sitter." She adds genuinely.

Haruka replies with an emotionless expression, tilting his head towards the window. The brunette grins victoriously as raven-coloured feathers tickle her face.

Kantaro moans at his thermometer reading of 38.4º C. _'I feel so SICK...but at least I get an extension for my deadline.'_ He smiles cheekily to himself.

A familiar presence enters the room, making his senses prickle sensationally.

"H-Hello Haruka."

Kantaro coughs as he attempts to greet the oncomer, but wavers when a large hand pushes him down gently.

"Rest."

Kantaro blushes as Haruka transfixes his gaze on him. He hides under the blanket...but feels it slowly being tugged away. He gasps at the sudden cold impact of Haruka's firm hands on his skin. Haruka, unaware of his uke's reaction, continues his journey of tracing the contours of Kantaro's features. He traces along Kantaros' pale jaw line, and then touches Kantaro's underlying tones of white hair. He temporary stops to draw spiralling patterns on his pale skin and lastly pauses a finger on Kantaro's soft, luscious lips.

_…So beautiful…All mine..._

Kantaro peeks into Haruka's stunning emerald orbs.

_~So beautiful~_

He shivers, enjoying how light and wonderful this feels. Haruka pauses to lean closer. _'What is this overpowering feeling that I __don't__ want to control?'_

Kantaro unable to hide his embarrassment any longer shuts his eyes. Sweet breath tingles along his lips.

_…If only…If only…_

At first, it is a lingering kiss. A kiss as soft as sakura petals landing on Kantaro's lips. Haruka acknowledges how hesitant Kantaro is, but a sudden urge of lust surges through his veins. He smirks possessively as Kantaro's will power weakens.

Tongues entwine hungrily. But the demon-eater has other thoughts in mind.

He bites Kantaro's lips drawing salty, red blood. Groans of pleasure and pain echoes through the empty room. Kantaro feels his lips grow numb from the constant pressure of Haruka's lips.

"M-More Haruka..." Kantaro whispers, as his arms tangle around Haruka.

"As you wish, master..."

'…_Kantaro's expression is so arousing…all mine to devour'…_

"Yoo-hoo! HARUKA! Kantaroooo, I'm home!!"

Eyes widen in shock.

"Stupid brunette," Haruka mutters angrily and gracefully disappears into the dark corners of the room. Kantaro smiles in disappointment and gradually sinks into a strange daze.

"What did you do to Kantaro?! BAAKA Haruka! He's more flustered than before!"

As she expects, no answer is given from both parties. Yoko, using her insticts, suspects something dangerous is occurring between the two. A tissue box bangs on the ground before she leaves with a heaving sigh. A loud slam announces her exit... _Those two frustrate her!_

Haruka, back to his emotionless state, steals a glance at the god-like beauty on the bed.

"Haruka… are you still there?" Kantaro's feeble voice tries to sound audible.

Haruka grunts loudly, shadowing a new emotion that strickens on his face. 'Why is his heart beating profoundly?'

Hope…helplessness…love?

"Please stay with me… Be by my side, Haruka."

Haruka swivels his body towards the weak figure.

If only…if only…I could stay by your side forever…

He smiles weakly at his master, laughing softly at his absurdity.

…But until that time comes when we do separate…I'll be here…right by your side…

Feathers tickle Kantaro's face as a strong gust of wind hits his face.

"ACHOO!"

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	2. Chapter 2: a collage of beauty

**Hey , new chapter updated as requested...YAY!**

'_It s-s-so cold, stupid rain...can't you acknowledge how poor sunlight is as it struggles to slip through your dark grey clouds?'_

Kantaro peeks behind the tree cautiously - after seeing no one had found his hiding spot, he lets out a sigh of relief.

'_Why am I hiding outside of my own house again…OH YEAH…My deadline…' _

_-Cue nervous laugh –_

"Kantaro," a deep voice booms behind Kantaro.

Kantaro swallows a girly scream at the sudden interruption of his disheartening thoughts. His heart beats intensely as his 'hopefully-lover' stares at him accusingly.

"You know, your yellow kimono isn't very hard to miss amongst these trees… and your editor left an hour ago."

'_I can't believe I have been standing in this cold weather _FOR AN HOUR FOR NO REASON_! And they knew about it! … Oh well , I guess its better to be safe than sorry… and why is he staring at me like that?!'_

"Pfft… I guess I should thank you for seducing her to leave or something with your so-called good looks … and anyway , I have my reasons to be… thinking amongst these trees... It's peaceful and quiet... "

Haruka raises his eyebrows thoughtfully when he catches Kantaro's guilty glance. He sights a rain puddle and ogles at his reflection unpertubedly.

"So be it… I have a place I want to show you…follow me."

Kantaro perks up and agrees eagerly.

_...Anything to spend time with him…this just might be my chance…_

***

Mist was hanging thick between the trees as Kantaro and Haruka made their way through the forest. A creepy atmosphere entangles itself around him and the path that reveals itself.

'_It's almost as if someone's watching us…'_

He shakes away thoughts and focuses on his environment.

_'It's as though some steam of a magical brew from the heaven above floods the land with white steam.'_

The air, although cold, sends a warm sensation through Kantaro's body. As they tramp through the forest, they hear twigs crunching beneath their feet. Only the occasionally bird chirping and crickets sounds were audible. Haruka stops abruptly to stare at Kantaro's hypnotizing face. A sprinkle of green dust and a clearing appears.

Kantaro's gasps. '_How come I didn't sense this place?!'_

"You didn't sense it because I put a charm on it… Close your eyes Kantaro… Feel the atmosphere for a moment…"

Kantaro shivers excitedly as Haruka whispers in his ears. Expectantly, he feels no fear. The warmth that radiates from Haruka's body signifies his protectiveness and presence.

_... I feel so complete…It's because he's here beside me isn't it?…_

A soft breeze dances past his shoulders. Soft petals land on his shoulder. Nostalgically, a lingering sweet scent of flowers flows around his body. A firm hand pushes him from the back, bringing him back to reality.

'_I can almost smell the magic that trails the air... No, it sparkles…' _

"Kantaro… You can open your eyes now..."

"Oh…it's beautiful, Haruka!!!" Kantaro gushes at the scene before him.

A sakura tree stands tall, proud of its presence and praise. Its aged bark arrogantly shows its living years and flaunts its vibrant sakura flowers. Elegant pink petals offer itself to the wind to lead it wherever. A dimension unfolding beautifully, a place of tranquility and love. A collage of pink. A collage of beauty.

'_Even more beauty and memories with Haruka in it.'_ Kantaro blushes. He turns his head expecting Haruka's smug reaction at his childish behaviour. Shadows dance across Haruka's face emotionlessly. He clasps Haruka's hands to drag him into the light – ignoring his partner's skeptical reaction.

"Thank you …for everything! " He pauses as he tilts his head meekly away from Haruka's intense expression. "I wish I could stay like this forever…"

'_Forever…please ...don't look at me like that...don't stay such hurtful words, Kantaro…because only I shall stand alone…'_

Kantaro, too shy to speak further, leans closer to Haruka's sad features.

Haruka, still in the midst of falling into the depths of depression, gazes into his lover's eyes.

_'But you are aware of this...so why do I see so much concern… love…in your beautiful eyes...all for a monster like me…?'_

Electricity intensifies through his veins as Kantaro kisses his cheek awkwardly.

"What do you say we head back? Yoko will be literally swimming with worry now-." Kantaro laughs at his own attempt to ease the tension.

Haruka nods reluctantly.

"ARGH! M-m-y chest!" Kantaro wails excruciatingly as he grasps Haruka's shirt.

Screams of pain and agony soar throughout his body; inch by inch, he feels his body collapsing under the pressure. Unsure of the sudden events, Haruka's eyes search the shadows fearfully. His eyes widen when he recognises the unwanted presence. His arms tighten around Kantaro protectively, supporting him as he caresses Kantaro's pale cheeks.

In a confused state, Kantaro reaches one hand to stroke Haruka's face before he succumbs to the spiral of nothingness.

'_I-I …l- you Haruka.'_

"Sadly … you lovebirds are like this pathetic tree... The tree can withstand time… but the flowers cannot… How cruel and unsentimental, right? "

Haruka lays Kantaro's lifeless body behind him. A menancing chuckle rings through his ears when raging emotions trembles his body . _'How dare he?!'_

"What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3:Jackpot

**DEEDEE here ....betad by UKELICIOUS!!! **** * HUGS * you are so cool!**

**And so are all the reviewers and readers! * you guys ROCK!***

The sleek sound of a samurai sword echoed painfully, as it brutally stabbed the ancient sakura tree. A blistering wind battled its way through the now-empty clearing; it passed Kantaro with a sympathetic moan. Along its trail, it tousled lifeless, brown leaves to dance in a strange swirl.

'_It's beautiful Haruka!!'_

He fought to stay calm as he spoke "Get out, you're not wanted here...get out NOW!!"

"Oh dear, oh dear...I get a slight feeling I'm not wanted here. Shall I get straight to the point then?"

"Don't play with me!" He poised himself challengingly, releasing his black wings.

Raiko paused his gimmicking to stare at Haruka.

"Play with you?...." He chuckled in pretense of astonishment. "You see, I happen to understand your sad and declining situation about your immortality Haruka, and the fact that you're a lustful DEMONEATER...**a heartless monster** while he's a fragile petal." Raiko whispered into the dimming sakura tree. "One day, you will watch your lover's corpse be buried under a mound of dirt, never to taste or feel his body again. But what if you could stay with him forever, demon eater? Wouldn't that be delightful?"

Haruka cringed; he noticed how piercing Raiko's eyes were as they directed themselves towards Kantaro's helpless body. He bit his lip, drawing blood to focus his mind. Raiko took his awaited silence as a chance to continue.

"I can make you mortal with a blood seal, but there will be some conditions..."

Haruka gasped as his knees collapsing in defeat. His scratched palms crashed against the ground, clouding dust into his shadowed face.

'_Perhaps, this is my chance Kantaro... for us to be together...forever.... I wish I could gaze into your ruby-coloured eyes for guidance and love_ _right now…Kantaro...Kantaro...what should I do?'_

He glanced at Kantaro's dirt-stained silver strands of hair. Tracing patterns on Kantaro's pale cheeks, he smiled sweetly. Memories of his vibrant smile and his words whirled before Haruka's eyes.

***

"_Haruka?! Don't leave me here...it's dark!!!" Kantaro searched wildly in the dark for Haruka's comfort. He screamed when Haruka grabbed his hand . Kantaro hugged him impulsively, sobbing like a little child into his long, wistful hair._

"_M-More Haruka!"_

_***_

Unfocused and dazed, Haruka replied, "What are the conditions Raiko?"

Raiko laughed, raising his right eyebrow amusedly.

'_How easy … looks like I just won. Jackpot.'_

**Moments later…**

A pain seared through his body. He let out a soft-scream of despair and fear. As acceptance filled his thoughts, he ripped out his ribbon. His belongings lay sadly as it disappeared along with Haruka. Haruka farewelled the last few sakura petals as they drifted aimlessly to the dirt below.

***

Kantaro's eyes slowly opened to find a soulless clearing. Fright tormented his mouth to utter silence. Loneliness clutched his body into temporary paralysation.

"H-Haruka??...HARUKA!"

'_The world's spinning…please someone make it stop!'_

A loud ringing throughout his ears caused him to collapse with a loud thump. He reached out a hand towards the sky longingly as blackness edged his vision…

'_Haruka...'_

_*******_

**OH NO! WHAT WERE THE CONDITIONS!?!? Tune in to the next chap ;)**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	4. Chapter 4 : Green haired player

**YOSH! finally fourth chapter...please enjoy! **

**i love you UKELICIOUS , my snazzy beta **

Yoko wrung the towel of any left-over water sullenly and placed it on Kantaro's pale forehead. The constant dripping of water droplets against the bowl was hypnotizing and rhythmic. She choked back tears of worry and distraught; her master writhed in pain in his sleep almost as if...as if life seeped away as days passed by. He slipped in and out of consciousness, always calling out Haruka's name in desperation.

He never ate nor responded to her soothing words. His kimono loosely clung to his body. It emphasised the scarce amount of life-energy that was left inside him. Yoko cared to his brief scratches and injuries before she focused on Kantaro's fluttering eyelids.

'_Something terrible must have happened between Haruka and Kantaro. Thanks to Muu-chan, he was found __before__ the typhoon ... and the main question is... why would Haruka leave him all alone?' _She thought, wiping away non-existent tears.

A green monster bounced into the room quietly. Muu-chan kissed Kantaro's forehead, before she rubbed her cheeks against Yoko's creased kimono.

The money got scarce, there was no source of income now that Kantaro was unconscious. Her master supported the household with his career as a useless novelist who never met his deadlines. She got up, brushing any remaining dust on her lap before exiting with a remorseful sigh.

'_'Luckily, I've got a part-time job now.'_

**Later on that day....**

"HARUKA!"

Yoko ran into the room. She banged her arm against the sliding door and yowled in pain.

"Kantaro's finally awake!" She cried out happily. Yoko immediately stopped her silent squeals of relief when she analyzed Kantaro's maddened state. Urgency flashed in her eyes, before it was replaced with shock. She hugged him tearfully, hoping that whatever comfort she could give him was enough .

Kantaro gasped in shallow breaths as sweat glistened on his face. Shock and hatred gripped his heart, unable to control his tears he sobbed harshly into Yoko's kimono. Her warmth reminded him of hope and faith. Yet, it did not remind him of him.

As he sobbed uncontrollably, Yoko attempted to clean his bed-ridden hair. "What happened, Kantaro?"

"I-I don't know why he's gone, why do I feel like I've lost him forever?!!"

Yoko repeated her question slowly, but this time bitterness dripped with her words.

"We were among the sakura petals, and then...somebody came... I-I-I r-remember Haruka looking at me with so much s-sadness in his eyes...and then I fell into deep unconsciousness...it's all my fault!"

'_No Kantaro! It's not your fault...its his!'_

He threw her feebly away from her comforting hug. She stiffened at his unexpected reaction. With a pleading gaze, Kantaro looked deep into her concerned eyes before he covered his head with his hands defeatedly. The room no longer filled with light and hope, but instead it darkened with misfortune and grief. Muu-chan poked her snout at his hands to unclench each other, and when he did reluctantly, she kissed his cheek reassuringly. A shadow hid Yoko's blank expression when she exited half-heartedly.

'_Time for my part time job.'_

Yoko was upset. She fought to keep a fountain of tears from flowing. She wasn't like that, a strong money-minded girl who also was a fox demon. Who else could she blame it on? –

'_That stupid demon eater, of course.'_

The one who betrayed her loyal and kind master.

'_'I'm useless, look what you've done to him, Haruka.'_

*****2 days later *****

It was days since Kantaro last ate; he looked horrible and sick. Dark bags of no sleep stained his bottom eyelids. Almost like a fragile petal as it battled its way through the wind fragile but beautiful. He was forced to eat, yet his body never seemed to have absorbed the nutrition.

Crows cawed furiously as they chased each other through the narrow passage ways that Yoko passed. A worthless distraction in her train of depressing thoughts.

"Kawaii! HE'S SO GORGEOUS!"

Yoko preened her saddened eyes away from the ground to stare at the excited high school girls who gossiped in front of her.

'_Hmph, I never was like that to master...'_

"We saw him in the brothel...his hair was so beautiful, like the greenest forest in all of Japan!"

"Don't forget to mention his dreamy eyes!" Another one chipped in.

"They say he's a womanizer...a player..."

All cooed at the same time, "Oouuu...the green haired player!"

Louder squeals echoed through Yoko's ears irritably. Onlookers stared at the girls in annoyance as they disturbed the quiet city streets.

'_Could it be? _

Yoko hurried her pace to the side of the girls, hoping to snatch more information of this so called 'green-haired player'.

"Doesn't he work in the brothel?" A raven-coloured teenager said practically. The girls swivelled their heads at her in disappointment, silence entangled itself between the girls. The atmosphere turned hushed and secretive , almost as if their conversation had ceased.

But the squeals continued.

Unable to control her annoyance, Yoko quickened towards her part time job. Time passed by in her job in a stall, she decided to munch on left-over cucumber for lunch- which she spat out in disgust. She used her job in the market as an opportunity to listen to the local gossip - nothing about the 'green-haired player' so far. Elderly people strolled past mentioning how beautiful the day was, and how preparations for the local festival of lanterns was resulting in. Yoko couldn't care less.

After work, she brisk-walked home. After weeks she hoped to see her master greet her with his usual mischievous smile, but he ignored her and never acknowledged her presence. Kantaro ate only when asked, never by his demands. But she waited anyway, although her ego often took hold of her. Yoko hoped, this was the day he recovered enough so she could help him.

Kantaro sat motionless outside the sliding door; he smiled apologetically at Yoko when she entered. His body seemed stronger: he probably ate something earlier in the day. She refused to look at him, knowing that she would melt into forgiveness quickly. Instead, she quietly observed how the dust was illuminated by the dimming rays of the sun.

'_I LOVE YOU, MUUCHAN!'_

"Yoko, stop...I'm sorry..."

She immediately stopped in her tracks, twisting her head only slightly to her left to see his frail figure.

"Kantaro, please forget about him... He left you out in the open... Who knows what could have happened if Muuchan hadn't found you?!... You're not immortal! Remember that!!...p-p-please"

Kantaro took a step back as if Yoko had struck him against the chest. Tears rolled down Yoko's eyes as she clenched her fist to ease off the growing emotional feeling was incomprehensible to her , it confused her why her heart raced and ached.

"I-I can't, Yoko." He paused, relishing how beautiful Yoko's unique colour of chestnut brown hair was highlighted in the evening sun. "I am going to find him...please...will you help me?"

He strode towards her confidently, determination and stubbornness flashed in his eyes when he grabbed her hand. She swivelled around to find Kantaro on his knees, his head resting just above her knee. Muffled sounds of sobbing echoed through the hallway.

"Let's go, master...to the brothel..."

He perked up, shakily tucking a strand of pure-silky hair behind his ears. Kantaro sensed that Yoko knew his whereabouts already; Muu-chan told him about her part time job in the markets and how she used it to her advantage.

"Now?"

She nodded firmly, before deafening Kantaro's ears with a loud thud of her right foot in emphasis.

*** At the brothel ***

Yoko smoothened her hair petitely. She cursed loudly for not ironing her floral fuchsia coloured kimono, but they were in a rush. Kantaro, on the other hand, curiously peeked past the window impatiently. He tapped his foot, singing a tuneless rhythm anxiously.

'_Somehow, I don't believe Haruka would leave home for __this kind__ of place...' _

The door opened hastily, loud noises of cheering men and the occasional squeal of a women escaped into the silent night. Yoko tightened around her purse protectively; a room full of jeering men scared her. She grabbed Kantaro's hand, a soft squeeze, and they flourished into the room.

"Who would you like to see today young lady...and man?"

Amusement flickered across the beautiful lady's face. Her eyebrows curved sensationally, highlighting her sharp and observant brown eyes. With an arrogant flicker of her cascading raven-coloured hair, she motioned them into the main hall.

A strong stench of incense and herbal flower perfume danced around Kantaro' nose; it made his nose itch and snivel. The room was well furnished, men and women all sat around each other. Hands disappeared under clothing and fondled each other's body searching for something as of a game... grabbing...squeezing...All of them pulled out one thing....

...Money...

'_It's beautiful, the room...it's like gold.' _Kantaro thought, oblivious to his dirty surroundings.

Yoko composed herself when she saw how angry the host got as each minute of gawking passed by.

"We would like to see... the green-haired player, please."

The lady narrowed her eyes and laughed before rudely shoving both onto an intricately threaded couch. Kantaro ran his hands around the detailed furniture in admirance. Yoko paced relentlessly between Kantaro and the smooth antiqued table repetitively.

"How may I help you?" A deep and seductive voice spoke.

Yoko's eyes widened in disbelief and shock. Kantaro's eyes brimmed with tears as he leaped across the space and embraced Haruka in happiness. His expensive suit stained itself with Kantaro's awaited and ongoing tears .

"I'm sorry...have we met before?"


	5. Chapter 5 : April bloody fools day

**Im sorry if this rape scene sucks this was my first kinky fanfic , I was so embarrassed at the end of this...lol...even had a nosebleed from my own story. Here you go , please enjoy. I deleted my story by accident, and I'm so sorry :(**** Please review again!**

**Not betad yet...will update soon with the betad version...**

**Truth be told , I just wrote the story as it came...so now I'm trying to manoeuvre it to a dramatic ending. I was thinking of a shower sex or something...but still...Any praises...criticism or tips please private message me. That would be very helpful...both in motivation and my story.**

Kantaro froze, eyes wide and stupefied. Haruka tilted his head curiously at this newcomer and wondered silently what the latest hassle was about.

When he woke up one day, his memory had been blank and painless. Luckily, he was taken in by a kind lady who walked passed. When she first saw him, she had a strange look in her eyes but held his hand to show her friendliness. Haruka had been in a terrible state: he lay there shirtless and cold, no home and no life. He only remembered his name: Haruka, which sounded strange and unfamiliar to him.

A birthmark on his neck also meant something important... He pushed it aside from his thoughts. A red ribbon was clutched in his fingers when he was found, a mystery to others and him. He promised himself to begin life again....a vast promise he struggled to keep.

Yet why did this newcomer's name seem to illuminate amongst his dark-emptiness of no memories? Kantaro laughed coldly; he darted his eyes left to right, expecting Haruka to admit his practical joke. "W-what are you saying, Haruka? ...this joke of yours isn't funny anymore..." He sighed shakily. "Fine...I-I, Kantaro, have been fooled by the greatest demon eater ever...Haruka..."

Haruka stared fixedly at Kantaro, emitting a fearful beam at him.

'_Who is he__? A beauty for sure...but why does he seem so familiar?'_

Yoko smashed a palm against Haruka's chest with rage. She gained curious glances from customers around the intricately detailed couch, but she ignored it, blinded by her anger. Not only had he betrayed Kantaro...but his bond with her master, too. The customers whispered in huddled groups; they wondered who the intruders were - two lovers, a man and a woman... He was a rumoured player, after all...

"Do you...frigging think...that today is APRIL BLOODY FOOLS DAY?" Yoko yelled furiously. "How dare even you look at him like that?"

Kantaro grabbed her palm, swaying as he moved across to Haruka's stiffened body. His body slouched with hopelessness. He whispered to Yoko to control herself, shaking with disbelief and embarrassment. He smiled gently. It was worthless; although he was Haruka's master and their bond 'unbreakable'...he felt weak compared to what now withstood him.

"I'm sorry to waste your time then..." He smiled weakly. Yoko bit her cheek when she saw tears that glimmered in his forlorn eyes. Kantaro grabbed the fuming Yoko by the arm. It surprised her how calm he acted and the strength of his firmness, despite their current situation.

"Wait! ... What is your name?"

"Kantaro..." He nodded briefly.

The two slipped away into the cold night, leaving a stunned Haruka.

'_Kantaro...Kantaro... What should I do?'_

Haruka clutched his chest painfully. It was surreal to him. There was an exposed feeling he hadn't experienced before; he questioned why his heart felt so emotional and defenseless. A colleague snapped him back to his senses with a click of her slender fingers. She screeched at him to get back to reality, yet her instructions flew past his ears.

'_Should I follow him?'_

"Back to work, Haruka!" She whacked him across the head.

Finally, her instructions got through...

Yoko snatched her hand away from Kantaro's grip, furious at his pathetic behaviour and his pitiful face.

"Yoko, I'm...going for a walk now."

Yoko stepped forward after him.

"Don't follow me...that's an order...go home, Yoko." He whispered away from her. His eyes searched the sky, analyzing...no, searching for something in the midst of the blinking stars.

Yoko immediately stopped her movement. She shook her head twice, angry at herself for not being helpful enough to her master. He ran into the darkness...nowhere to be seen. Darkness had swallowed him up. She had lost him...again. Would she ever get him back? She turned her head towards the withering sakura tree sadly. She could only obey him.

Kantaro ran... He ran until his body could no longer breathe. Energy sipped out of him, drip by drip with his sweat. Kantaro no longer felt nor noticed his surroundings. He didn't care anymore. The most important person to him...the most inspirational person to him...no longer knew of his existence.

His chest heaved with exhaustion, sweat mixed with tears flooded his cheeks. He was lost. His foot was scarred with blisters from running against uneven concrete, and his kimono was scratched by bushes when he had run through the park. He was lost in the city.

The passages suddenly seemed eerie and long. The streetlights made tall shadows that followed him. A tunnel with no light. He turned left and right, almost regretting Yoko not following him. This place was a maze with no centre, a maze where the walls grew taller as the moon rose.

"Are you lost... dear Kantaro?"

Kantaro narrowed his eyes towards a shadow. He described the oncoming figure as a tall male...toned and muscled...black coat...

'_Raiko!'_

"What do you want?"

"Funny thing, I was asked that question by Haruka the other day but I can't remember...how is he by the way?"

"He can't remember me, Raiko. He probably can't remember who he was...! Our bond...our bond has been broken... I sensed that he no longer possessed the powers of a demon eater... all because of me." Kantaro spoke tearfully and observed Raiko's white gloves with their bright yellow stripes.

"A man can only have his memories stripped off...so many times." Raiko voiced with mock sympathy. He emerged fully from the shadows with an evil smirk. Victory was written all over his handsome face as he edged closer to Kantaro. His ebony-coloured jacket blended well into the darkness; he was a handsome man...a handsome evil man.

Each stride brought fear into Kantaro's heart. He clutched at his chest painfully, scratching his arm against the concrete wall. Kantaro cried out for somebody to help. He had no time to take out his charms, and Raiko was well aware of that. Like a predator who had stalked his prey, he moved in for the attack.

Raiko had cornered him. Kantaro sensed his lust surge through the narrow alleyway, the strong stench of 'city air' swirled itself through the passage, bt it failed to block Raiko's seething aura.

' _Haruka...'_

Kantaro opened his mouth to speak, before Raiko clamped his hand over it.

"Save your voice ..."

Kantaro shook his hand away.

"You were the one who stripped Haruka of his memories...for mortality...am I correct?" Kantaro gripped the wall, ripping his nails and causing blood to trickle down his kimono.

Raiko took a step back awkwardly; he was already aware of Kantaro's growing anger. It amused him greatly. "Yes, yes, I did... Nut it was under his decision...I believe." He spoke fiercely, savouring Kantaro's vulnerable gaze. "How about this, Kantaro? I will give his memories back...but on one condition..."

Kantaro examined Raiko's expression; he could not judge whether what Raiko's emotions were as shadows rippled across his face.

"What would that condition be, Raiko?"

Raiko smirked victoriously. He had just won the jackpot....again. But this time, his impatience refused to remain hidden.

He had found his jackpot...

He had found his gold...

Kantaro...

"In exchange for his memories ...you pleasure me with your body."

Kantaro clenched his fists together; he no longer cared about his surroundings or Raiko. Just Haruka....

' _My first time...shall be with Raiko ... but is it possible that he planned it all along?' _He pondered got a slight warning from his inner-self, but he shrugged it off.

Raiko leaned in to murmur in Kantaro's ears. "Shall we get into business right now?"

He nodded. Kantaro scolded himself for shivering at Raiko's teasing. He blushed when Raiko ran his eyes over his body. Raiko licked Kantaro's ear lobe, earning a loud groan from his uke; he pinned Kantaro against the wall hastily, luxuriating in Kantaro's bare skin glowing the moonlight.

He trailed wet kisses along his neckline, biting and scarring Kantaro's body to show his possession over him. He grinded his aroused member against Kantaro's thigh earning an even louder groan. Kantaro closed his eyes, trying to ignore Raiko licking at his nipples distractedly.

'_I'm going to make your first time... haunt you Kantaro.' _Raiko thought devilishly.

"I'm going to pound you so hard. Kantaro..."

Kantaro shivered. Raiko tore Kantaro's kimono into two. Lifting it up just above his hips, he slipped in two fingers into Kantaro's tight hole. Kantaro bit back a scream, but moaned loudly.

"I'm not waiting for your pathetic self."

Raiko unzipped his pants, teasing Kantaro's twitching hole with the head of his manhood. With a loud grunt, he shoved into Kantaro's soul. Both bodies moved in perfect unsion, and Kantaro screamed with pain. But soon his screams of pain turned into pure pleasure.

Raiko smirked as he tugged Kantaro's silverhead back with a soft snap. He thrust in a constant rhythm, making Kantaro's whines and moans grow louder. Kantaro gasped for air and saw dancing stars and blackness edge his vision. His eyes strained to see Raiko's dark eyes filled with lust and contempt.

"I-Im...coming!"

"You're very slutty, aren't you?"

" Hn.."

Raiko grunted. Once they had both released semen all over Raiko's expensive silk-midnight coat, he wiped it away in annoyance before smiling at Kantaro's breathless body. Raiko soon got bored. Just like all his toys, he often got bored. He pulled back, yawning and scratching his head.

" You...you promised."

Raiko turned his back to face Kantaro confidently and flicked his hand casually before laughing again.

"Hello...OUCH!" A loud thud of someone's knee's banging against a rubbish bin was amplified across the empty alleyway. Squeaks of scuttling rats and insects came soon after. Immediately, Raiko hid in the shadows once again before vanishing.

Haruka stood motionless in shock, his green hair glowed in the moonlight. He clutched a rubbish bag that stunk from miles away, and when he saw the beautiful newcomer half-naked and with blood tricking down his leg, his heart tightened anxiously. Fear filled his emerald eyes as he strode towards Kantaro's exhausted body.

His eyebrows shot up in recognition, and he blushed when he saw how naked Kantaro was. He tried to push away all his dirty thoughts when he bridal-style carried Kantaro's sticky skin. Kantaro's cheeks were flushed and smelt strongly of....semen (he wondered how he knew that).

He was beautiful. The way his silver locks of hair caressed his pale cheeks, it enthralled him to stare even longer. His eyelashes seemed thick and gorgeous. A slender body...

'_All mine to devour...'_

Haruka slapped his head bringing him out of his reverie. Where did that come from?

Kantaro blinked surreptiously to see Haruka gazing into his eyes concernedly, before falling into a spiral of darkness. _'Haruka's carrying me...this must be a dream...'_

**Im sorry its taking so long...please bear with me**

- **Regards Dee**

_To my wonderful senpai( beta)_


	6. Chapter 6: Through thick and thin

**Hey fanfic readers! –listening to kokou no pride by hibari's voice character-**

**Lol...love katekyo!**

**Here is the next chapter to my tactics fanfic. I do hope you're enjoying it...thank you for reviews and adding me to your favourites stories!- cheesy as it sounds ,it makes me very happy! **

**Thanks to my beta- UKELICIOUS**

Kantaro opened his eyes tiredly, crying out in pain when his hips arched against the ground. He sunk his head deep into the pillow, admiring how cozy the room seemed. He slowly got up to identify his surroundings a bit better.

"Oh...you're awake." Haruka walked in with a pleasant smile.

Kantaro's heart melted; he couldn't help but to smile back shyly. Haruka suddenly noticed how uncomfortable Kantaro seemed when he gazed into his emerald-orbs. He nervously placed a tray of food on the bedside table, wiping his sweaty palms against his shirt. Blushing, Kantaro tilted his head to acknowledge Haruka's clean apartment.

It was tidy with scribbled posters of female pop bands that glittered under the fluorescent lights, and there was a lonesome table that was purposely laid to the side. This was a woman's room. He clenched his fists together.

"So...what happened out there?...Ka...Kantaro..." Haruka experimented with Kantaro's name when it tingled past his lips. He liked the sound of it, the way it his tongue and lips moved to the rhythm. It somehow made him...feel good...excited?

Haruka inwardly slapped himself across the face.

'_Now isn't the time.'_

Soon after, a silence so awkward that it nearly choked Haruka sneaked its way through their space. Finally, Kantaro spoke sadly, " I made a deal with someone..."

" Oh...like a gay yakuza deal?" Haruka twitched his lips into a flirtatious smile.

Kantaro laughed, tucking a lonesome strand of hair behind his ears consciously.

'_Why did he feel so...shy?'_

He hadn't laughed like this in a long time, only Haruka could make him laugh like this...laughing from his heart and soul ...not just for the sake of it. Slowly, he relaxed his muscles.

He then shook his head seriously, lowering his tone.

"No, Haruka... it wasn't a gay yakuza deal..."But even then, Kantaro couldn't help but to smile meekly at the floor.

Haruka's eyebrows shot up amusedly when he admired Kantaro's slender figure, patiently waiting for his next comment. His lewd thoughts included Kantaro underneath him...gasping like last night... moaning with pure lust and pleasure. Haruka cleared his throat, hoping that Kantaro didn't notice his flustered, perverted look.

"We...we loved each other." Kantaro whispered softly. He swivelled his body around to lean on the windowsill. "It took us a long time to...experience each other..."

He trailed his finger along the rough white window-sill, admiring the street view and a sakura tree just to his right...as if it was leaning over to listen to their hushed conversation.

'_A sakura tree...' _Kantaro thought tearfully.

He reached out his hand, as if running along its ancient skin sorrowfully.

_"Kantaro… You can open your eyes now..."_

"Oh…it's beautiful, Haruka!"

Haruka walked confidently towards Kantaro, placing a firm hand on Kantaro's stiff position to escape from his reverie. He hugged Kantaro lovingly. He didn't know why he did this...but it just felt right. He could feel warmth and ....love... radiate from Kantaro's body; it made him want to snuggle tighter into Kantaro's slender waist.

They pulled apart reluctantly, breath mingling on each other's parted lips. Slowly, Haruka leaned in expectantly, with Kantaro responding by tilting his head. Big rubies mirrored Haruka's shining emerald orbs. They brushed each other's lips. A soft kiss followed, Haruka's hands clutched Kantaro's waist to edge him closer. Kantaro, lost in the kiss, felt the world spin underneath him; a strong feeling of giddiness overwhelmed him.

A kiss so soft, it was like sakura petals landing on Haruka's lips. But surprisingly, Kantaro placed a shaky palm against Haruka's heaving chest before it developed into anything further. He murmured an apology and smiled thankfully at Haruka before turning his head towards the door. Haruka touched his finger to his lips...that kiss was so nostalgic. A kiss he longed to feel again. An embrace he was addicted to.

"Wait!...where do you live?..."

"44 Kuro Street, just opposite the local soba shop."

They both nodded awkwardly before separating in their own directions. Haruka covered his face in his palm in puzzlement. But he didn't regret it one bit.

'_What was that?'_

Kantaro walked home silently. Passerby's stared at him uncertainly. 'Was he alright?' A young man with baggy clothes walking around in a lovesick daze. A car screeched at him when he crossed the street...but Kantaro was too lost in his thoughts to even acknowledge cars...let alone people.

As he walked in, he noticed the house was eerily silent. Sneering shadows seemed to lurk past the rooms, a tragic reminder of last night. He stopped in utter shock when he saw Yoko sitting expressionlessly opposite the window. Kantaro rushed towards her.

"Don't touch me..." Yoko coldly spoke.

Kantaro stepped back at her angry reaction; he racked his head for any mature responses.

" Yoko...I'm sorry."

" No...you're not...you don't care about others...only yourself...and him!" She got up unsteadily, tears running down her grief-stricken cheeks.

She leaned on the wall for support, folding her arms stubbornly in her familiar authoritative pose. Kantaro once again approached her, but she threw herself to the other side of the room.

"I've suffered Kantaro...so much...I can't bear it any longer."

Kantaro felt a wave of sympathy wash over him, and with a soft smile., he beckoned her forward again. She ignored him relunctantly. Her sweet and brave eyes stared at the ground assessingly.

" Yoko...this is an order...why are you angry at me?"

Yoko eyes widened, hatred....no, a sense of betrayal, filled her eyes. Her mouth stuttered, pouting and struggling to defy her master's order. Tears welled in her eyes. Words spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall gushing down a bumpy edge.

"I-I-I...love you master."

Kantaro ogled at her in astonishment, blinking stupidly at her.

"...What?..."

She collapsed onto the group with a loud thud. Sobbing into her kimono, she cuddled her knees for support. Kantaro ran over and hugged her apologetically. He leaned his chin against her smooth brunette hair and breathed in her strong scent of flowers and love.

" I'm truly sorry, Yoko...but I-"

Yoko interrupted him him, placing her manicured fingernail on Kantaro's soft lips.

"Don't feel the same way? ...I know..." She bowed her head low before continuing sullenly, "But yet I still love you...I still want you to be happy...please...I beg of you...bring Haruka back."

'_Because as long as I am with him forever...I can protect him.'_

She laughed through her tears, enveloping Kantaro in a loving hug. Determation flashed in Kantaro's eyes.

He was going to bring Haruka back, through thick and thin.

**Hope you enjoyed it!...thank yoouuu**


	7. Chapter 7: Complete bliss

**Hello fanfic readers! , **

**Please enjoy the new chapter...btw thank you awesomest beta-read UKELICIOUS **

**And Mika for her tips on where it needs more smex...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kantaro dodged past the door quietly, and like a mouse searching for cheese, he tiptoed, being cautious not to lead himself into a ghastly trap.

Oh how he wished life could be that easy.

A dark shadow followed his every step, careful not to make a sound itself. With a looming entrance, she breathed on Kantaro's shivering neck purposely. Kantaro gulped, savouring the last moments of his life. He smiled at Yoko, careful to reposition himself nearest to the exit.

"Where...do you think you're going?" She spat on Kantaro's nose. He wiped it away feverishly before grinning like a wildcat.

"W-well...I...am..." Kantaro mumbled sheepishly.

Yoko carried her fist above Kantaro's head-

'Oh no...brace yourself, Kantaro!' Kantaro thought in a terrified tone.

-Before expectantly crashing it down.

"OWW!"

"WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN THE HOUSE?...THAT FRIGGIN SEAWEED FRIEND OF YOURS?"

Kantaro merely nodded through the stars that circled his head.

"Yoko...I'm...taking Haruka for a picnic."

Yoko stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened in realization. With a few angry dismissing words, she slammed the door behind her. Kantaro couldn't help but smile happily, moments like these never got boring...

A cold-hearted laugh echoed through the vast empty warehouse. Raiko smirked and sipped his last few drops of wine. He threw the glass over his head, ignoring the loud shattering crash of the glass that impacted on the concrete floor.

"Such fragility an object has, especially when thrown to its mercy..." Raiko said with mischievous shimmering eyes. He drummed his fingers against his throne, before laughing loudly.

His blonde companion raised her eyebrows curiously, before she strode towards Raiko.

"Your powers have exceeded well beyond my expectations, Raiko. You stripped Haruka's memories...and turned him into a mortal..." She paused to step over the glass pieces. "What have you done?"

Raiko tilted his head and narrowed eyes at her approaching figure .

"His memories are temporarily gone, but his immortality is completely gone..." Raiko boredly spoke. This situation bored him, because he had already gained what he wanted. All that was needed ...was time. She shook her head in amusement, his plan worked perfectly. After all, a mortal is far easier to kill. A pathetic, loving mortal .

"You see, Haruka has lost something far worse than his immortality..." He grinned to the bowed shadows. His long coat slithered across the floor as he stretched his arms with a loud yawn.

A cruel smile tugged on her curved lips. His lips drew back, flaunting his pearl-white teeth before licking his wine-stained lips.

Kantaro...

"Achoo!" Kantaro sneezed .

_'Somebody must be thinking about me...oh no.' _He thought disappointedly.

A gentle tap on the shoulder alerted him. He turned his head swiftly, only to bang it against a firm chest.

"OH!...Haruka..." He blushed anxiously .

Haruka smiled; this person's actions seemed all too familiar...something he wished to cherish forever. With that unexpected thought, his cheeks tinged pink, unnoticed by Kantaro. He drew his finger towards Haruka's lips, but stopped when he acknowledged Kantaro's shocked eyes. Haruka cleared his throat, motioning under the trees.

Kantaro skipped with the picnic basket hitting against his weak legs. He tripped, but blushed when Haruka caught him with his extended arm.

Together they lay out a blanket before patting the ground for comfort. A loud sigh followed from both parties and they rested with their backs against a tree stump. Kantaro hummed an unknown tune, unfolding the huge picnic basket with cautiousness. When the sun rose, he dragged his body out of bed to create this scrumptious meal. Cooking was one of his great talents, after novel writing and laziness. Haruka dragged his eyes away from Kantaro's eager ruby-shining eyes to their calm surroundings.

Two ancient sakura trees had combined to form a gateway that sprinkled with falling petals. Haruka's eyes mourned for the falling petals, petals that seemed so fragile. An object so fragile that it was hard to obtain and treasure. Kantaro, still fumbling with the picnic necessities, stopped midway to follow Haruka's awed gaze at the sakura trees.

He chucked loudly. Haruka snapped out of his reverie to widen his eyes even more at the layout of delicious food. Kantaro bowed formally and smiled lovingly at Haruka. But Haruka was too immersed in the food shimmering in the sunlight. He grabbed some croissants, stuffing his mouth full of crumbs and buttery goodness.

...

Once both had satisfied their raging hunger, they decided to go for a walk. Kantaro insisted on holding hands, afraid of Haruka avoiding getting lost. He led him deeper into the forest, twirling with his bright kimono flapping against the wind. Haruka scratched his head and grinned. They were surrounded by petals, pink-blossoming petals. The softest pink, the softest landing against your cheek. Sun filtered through the leaves, creating a tranquil atmosphere. It was a beautiful moment for both to enrapture. Kantaro leaned in closer, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Haruka's ear. Haruka, unable to control his impatience, grabbed Kantaro's slim waist for a kiss. They shared a soft kiss, a kiss that stole Kantaro's heart once again.

'_Complete bliss...'_ Kantaro thought dreamily.

They broke apart reluctantly, suddenly aware that they were in a public park. Kantaro fidgeted with his kimono, stealing glances at Haruka's blushing face. Incomprehensible feelings rushed through his veins. These events were so sudden, it caused a surge of dizziness throughout the seme. Haruka brought his fingertips to his temple, rubbing out the throbbing headache that approached.

Suddenly immerse pain soared through his head, voices cried out to him. His knees hit the firm ground with a loud thud. The world spun around him, Haruka barely groaned...the pain too agonising to scream. He reached out to Kantaro's back, widening his eyes when he saw Kantaro's voice beautiful face flustered at a familiar figure. He then appeared in a familiar scene surrounded by drifting sakura petals. Sudden screams of pain amplified through his mind. He heard Kantaro's voice echoing screams of pain at a sneering face that dripped with cruelty.

Kantaro stared at Haruka's writhing figure in a frozen state. He grabbed Haruka's shoulders, desperate to unclench his fingers over his scrutinised eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks as he attempted to snap Haruka out of his maddened state. Through the gaps of Haruka's lean fingers, he noticed images reflected in his polished emerald orbs.

'_It can't be..._' Haruka spoke aimlessly towards Kantaro's smiling features.

Haruka's eyes began to droop, his chest heaved with exhaustion. Cool droplets of water trickled down his throat.

'_Kantaro...'_ He mouthed as he melted into darkness.

Haruka tiredly opened his eyes, the events that flashed through his head caused him to groan loudly. Suddenly a soft hand covered his forehead, checking his temperature cautiously. He grabbed this slender hand and smiled.

"Kantaro?"

Kantaro swivelled his head towards Haruka's gleaming emerald eyes as he searched for any signs of pain.

"I-I remember...I remember now, Kantaro"

* * *

Tears welled in Kantaro's tired eyes. He brushed his lips against Kantaro's quivering hand, smirking at his lover's dreamy expression. Haruka dragged his eyes to the oncoming footsteps with a cheeky grin.

Yoko dragged open the door reluctantly. She guided herself through the stack of papers, anxious not to see Kantaro's stricken expression. A smile of pure relief tugged on her lips. Kantaro rested his head against Haruka's heaving chest, pathetically wiping the pool of tears by his face. When Haruka noticed Yoko awkwardly standing in the corner, he motioned her over. She crossed her arms in stubbornness- but grinned.

"Miss me ?..." Haruka demanded with a smirk.

"Definitely not, loser...but it's good to have you back..." Yoko laughed at her fast reply. With a smooth exit, she tripped over a stack of papers. A loud thump echoed through the house.

"Stupid brunette..."

Kantaro shut his eyes in bliss, everything was finally back to normal...

* * *

That night...

Yoko walked across the bathroom door, cringing in awkwardness at the sounds that were emitted from the closed room.

"Hnn."

"Haruka..."

"You resist me...but your body certainly doesn't..." Haruka murmured, gazing into Kantaro's squinted eyes. He pushed back a wet strand of hair behind his ears and kissed Kantaro softly on the lips. Soon a game of tongues followed, and a strand of saliva dribbled down Kantaro's quivering chin.

Yoko slammed her door and snorted loudly.

Kantaro moaned with pleasure as Haruka pinched his right nipple and licked with his left. He placed his finger in Kantaro's mouth to suck on, lubing it thoroughly. He resisted when Haruka inserted two fingers into his tight hole and he shut his eyes as pain soared through his ass.

Kantaro only attempted to focus on the hot water that thundered down their backs.

Haruka smirked cruelly as a familiar feeling of lust overwhelmed him. Without a moment to announce, he pounded into Kantaro. Another strong and fierce thrust followed, and they continued well into the night.

Yoko glared at her room door, covering her ears with her hands and pillows. She even threw a pillow at the door. Finally she banged her fist against the bathroom door in a rage, yelling to keep the noise down. Kantaro and Haruka froze while in a passionate kiss.

"Stupid brunette...", Haruka groaned to the tiled ceiling above him.

Unfortunately Kantaro fainted in the shower and developed a cold that kept him bedridden for days. Yoko took care of him , while Haruka retreated to his roof , only visiting Kantaro when called.

(Much to his editor's disappointment).

" How rude , frigging seaweed head..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! , This was the last chapter...it was fun to write...loved your reviews :)**

**Regards ,**

**DeeDee**


End file.
